wamfandomcom-20200215-history
Speech
Definition Speech is the vocalized, oral form of human communication, language spoken before an audience for a given purpose. Speech can be any sound or word that comes from the mouth, as everyone's personal speech is different or could be altered from others. Speeches, are given to audiences with a point being made. They all have different purpose whether it be narrative, informal, persuasive, etc. The purpose of speeches is usually to have an effect on the audience and the be speech should allow the audience to be engaged in what is being spoken about. There are many famous speeches that have been made in history, for example, the famous speech given in front of an extremely large crowd by Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Or the various times the President speaks in front of press and gives a speech to the public. Types The four types of speeches include: # Informative- to provide and educate with useful information to the audience Informative speech examples: '' ''A tour guide giving a history run-through about a college campus A scientist talking about her recent findings A plastic surgeon explaining about risks and consequences How to get ready for a work interview # Demonstrative-''' to teach how to do a task D''emonstrative speech examples: '' How to cook spaghetti How to get ready for a work interview How to tap dance # 'Persuasive- '''to convince the audience to embrace a an idea or point of view Persuasive speech examples: ''Adopt an animal/pet Donating money to the World Wildlife Foundation ''Become a firefighter '' # '''Entertaining- to provide enjoyment, laughter and delight to the audience The 'Dont's' of being married What not to say to your wife Funny personal stories Funny memories of having children Examples Dr. Martin Luther King Jr's "I Have a Dream Speech" :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smEqnnklfYs A defining moment of the American Civil Rights Movement, this speech was delivered during the March on Washington on August 28, 1963 by civil rights activist, Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. He preached about his dreams of equality and civil rights and called for an end to racism in the United States to over 250,000 civil rights supporters from the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. Abraham Lincoln's Gettysburg Address Speech One of the most important speeches delivered in history by Abraham Lincoln in 1863 on the battle ground of the Civil War. In it, he explained the principles of equality ingrained in the Declaration of Independence after a long battle for freedom. More Information List of the top 100 speeches given. http://www.americanrhetoric.com/top100speechesall.html Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.'s speech. http://www.americanrhetoric.com/speeches/mlkihaveadream.htm Citations * 4 Basic Types of Speeches - Ian's Messy Desk." Ians Messy Desk RSS. 14 Mar. 2012. Web. * Hansen, D, D. (2003). The Dream: Martin Luther King, Jr., and the Speech that Inspired a Nation. New York, NY: Harper Collins. p. 177. * Basler, Roy. "The Gettysburg Address by Abraham Lincoln." The Gettysburg Address by Abraham Lincoln. Abraham Lincoln Online, n.d. Web. 03 Dec. 2015. edited by Arquinesk (added sections and pictures of "Types", "Examples" and "Citations")Category:Stub Category:Keyword